This love Dosent Die
by UnbrokenSoul13
Summary: Creds go to pic creator and this is a story of hoe u and Jeff met, aww such a cute couple ;') ANYWAY plz leave comments and I will keep the story updated thx -
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I guess I can tell you the story of how me and Jeff came to be, were anyway, and possibly am still... here's the story_

_Im (Y/N) and This is the story of how me and Jeff came to be,_

_I was sitting in my room late one night... I heard banging outside my window... probably those darned street cats again, so I ignored it and decided to go to sleep._

_Later I was awoken by my mothers scream and shattered glass, I jump out of my bed, look and grab my beside knife (yes I have one of those) and ran to my moms room... there was shattered glass on the floor, but I couldn't find my mom.. I looked in her bed, then in her bathroom, and even under her bed.. I finally decided to check the closet.. I open the door and see my mom.. not the way I wanted to see her though, she was hanging by a rope blood all over her blue nightdress, she had went partying before she got home again... tears flowed out of my (E/C) and I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the frame of the bed.. "OW!" I yelled,_

_I went to go look for the home phone, found it, the line was cut.. so somebody KILLED her! Sombody K-I-L-L-E-D.. why how is anyone in their right mind so messed up... what do they want?!_

_"so you want to know what I want do you" says s deepish voice lurking in one of the shadows in my dark home, what was left of it anyway... "w-who's t-there?" I stuttered horribly, "aw wouldn't you LOVE to know... im everybody's worse nightmare, but your only the victim of your own death" the voice says somewhat creepily "please just leave now and I WONT call the cops" I say starting to cry "sweetheart the cops cant help you, I love how miserably scared you are, even if its only for a little while," I begin to cry I do it silently so the unknown murderer cant hear my fear as well as he can sense it. he comes out of the shadows and im terrified at what I see, Pale white skin, Burnt charcoal black eyelids, he even CARVED his own smile, I morally terrified at that point I didn't care if he killed me or not at this point, I kind of wish he would already and stop leading it on, "don't cry dear, just go to sleep, don't worry I promise for now, you will wake up," He covers my mouth with a cloth and has a knife to my throat, then I fall into what I guess was a temporary Acoma, or maybe just knocked out by whatever was on that rag, it stunk..._


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"emWell, I woke up in a cold dark cellar, I guess it was abandoned, but why would he take me here? all I had was a tank on, that's what I sleep in, so I freezing really bad, the cold metal chains that held me to the floor didn't help in the scenario either, the metal door Creaks open and the killer walks in,/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"well look here the doll has awoken," he says kind of sweetly which made me really scared at that point. He pulls out his knife, "im ready to die if your going to kill me" he looked kind of shocked, but its hard to tell behind the carved smile. "sweetheart I have no intentions of killing you just yet" he replies as he drags the blade across my face but careful not to harm it. "Do you want me to make you even more beautiful than you already are love?"em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emBut, he just unshackles me and takes off his hoodie, he has a black shirt under it but still, he pulls the hoodie over me "keep warm dear, don't want you dying of hypothermia" as he leaves the room for a while, then another guy walks in, he looks like he's on a sugar rushem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"HI IM BEN WHATS YOUR NAME HOTTIE?" umm Jeff walks in at that point "BEN! stay the heck away from her!" "aww jeffy your no fun" then they both started punching each other, fighting over who, me? ew who would do that? then this faceless guy walks in and face palms "Ben! Jeff! stop it!" he used his tentacle things im guessing to break up the fight. "Jane and I could hear you two fighting on the other end of the house! Again!" then the faceless guy looks at me... well I think he doesn't have a face "Jeff, who's the girl?" Jeff then stutters "u-uh (YN)" "okay ben that's Jeff's you can go find your own, "UGH fine -.-" he replies angrily and walks out so then does the other man, now its just me and Jeff "aw he hurt your face love he will pay!" "its fine Jeff I didn't even know he hurt my face anyhow"/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"well okay if it doesn't hurt you then its okay"em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em===========================================================================================em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWoah cliff hanger! sorry guys :( please don't hate me and DO comment on this story I want to know if I should continue making the story or not :P BAI! 3strong/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, I awoke to still be wearing Jeff's Hoodie and she was lying still beside me, he was still asleep, or so I thought I tried to get up but just as I did Jeff quickly pulled me back next to him, "where are you going love?" "n-nowhere I just want to get up" he doesn't release his hold on me "please?" "no" "why not?" "im not saying" as he retorts that I look at him he still looks like he is sleeping, I sigh into giving up and going back to sleep, but I wake up about an hour later, Jeff's gone, but a note from him remains, Don't leave love, just went killing, ill be back, you really cant leave anyway Four x's? what was that supposed to mean? I walk down the stairs into a dimly lit hallway, I walk past an open door, with ben playing majoras mask, and past the kitchen where toby is eating waffles with masky and hoodie, didn't expect that, and past laughing jacks room wile he is eating candy with sally. and into the... as I see the living room I hide behind the door frame hoping he doesn't see me, COPS it was slender! in his human form! talking to the cops?! slender looks wayyyyy Different than he did before. Jeff then walks in in his human form, which seems abnormal, im used to seeing his white face, carved smile, and burnt eyelids. "dad why are their COPS here?" Jeff says I guess roleplaying to keep the cops from thinking otherwise "Jeffery please be quiet im having an important discussion!" "jeez..." Jeff then walks to the couch angrily, like any teen would be, the cops finally leave and they go back to their creepy form. Jeff then runs up to me and hugs me and picks me up "Woah um did you miss me?" "of course! To be honest (Y/N) I think I lo-like you..." WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY HE LOVED ME? Woah um weird factor just a bit, I mean I guess I would have told him I loved him, but no sense scaring a KILLER off...


End file.
